Blinky Bill
This article is about the character. For the film he is featured in, see (film). For other uses, see (disambiguation). Blinky Bill (know as Blinky Bartholomew Bill) is a Koala who lives in Green Patch with his friends. The lead character, a young koala. He wears red knickerbocker dungarees with a yellow button. He is a naughty koala, who often gets into trouble. Personality Blinky is typically portrayed as a trouble-maker, often pulling crazy stunts for a good laugh. This often leads to him being treated as a nuisance by some (like Mayor Pelican or Miss Magpie). Despite this he knows when enough is enough, though it's almost always temporary. Nevertheless he still has a heart and deeply cares about others. Blinky is also quite brave, willing to put himself in danger to help those in need if he has to. He's also cunning, able to strategize when the situation calls for it. For this reason his friends and many others look up to him for guidance and such. Bio Bio of the Televison Shows He lives in Greenpatch with his mother. He goes to school to the class of Miss Magpie. His best friend is the koala Nutsy. Blinky is the leader of the gang, the members are himself, Nutsy, Splodge kangaroo, Flap platypus, and Marcia marsupial mouse. In the first season Blinky is helping rebuilding Greenpatch and thwarts the Dingoes plans. In one episode he goes to a Wedding picnic, where Blinky´s mother and Nutsy´s father get married and Blinky becomes Nutsy's step-brother. In the second season Blinky´s gang get lost while on a school excursion in the bush. Finding their way home. In the third season Blinky, Nutsy and Flap travel around the world in a hot air balloon that takes them on exciting adventures, being chased by 2 humans named Basil and Cyril who are the Circus Bros.. The animals he rescued. 'Bio in season 1' He and his gang in season 1 are trying rebuild Greenpatch. In the episode Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe he tries to rebuild Gloop´s Cafe. The Dingoes persuade Mayor Pelican to build a Dingo room and Blinky says that a king will arrive. Wombat´s friend actor plays the King and the Dingoes catch him in their trap. In the episode Blinky Bill's Fire Brigade he founded a Fire Brigade. In the third episode Blinky rescues the budgie Cedric. Blinky becomes a teacher in the episode Blinky Bill the Teacher, after his mischiefs resign Miss Magpie (she gets her job back). Blinky Bill saves Greenpatch again from the Cat gang in the episode Blinky Bill and Club Pet. In the episode Mayor Blinky Bill Blinky becomes mayor at the moment. Blinky leads Nutsy to her long-lost father and at the end of season-one in the episode Blinky Bill's Wedding Picnic Blinky´s mother married Nutsy´s father and Blinky and Nutsy become step-siblings. The Mischievous Koala Greenpatch is destroyed and Blinky tries to find his mother. Blinky first meets Nutsy and rescues her and together go to the Wood Chip Mill. Nusty is trapped in the Wood Chip Mill and Blinky organized her rescue. Blinky rescues Nutsy and finds his mother and they leave the Wood Chip Mill. Blinky Bill's White Christmas Blinky and Flap make a journey to the Wallamy Valley to get a pine to recreate the snow dome, whilst evading a couple of forest poachers and eventually meeting the giant wallaby creatures. the Movie He leaves the town of Greenpatch without his mother's awareness. He has been very upset that the valley has been taken over by a grumpy goanna Mayor Wilberforce Cranklepot. he has to go find his long lost father across the Australian outback, some new friends he makes on the way are:, Nusty a zoo koala and Jacko, a frill-necked lizard. together they have to bring him home before the feral cat Sir Claude catches them. Appearances * : The Mischievous Koala (1992) * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion(1995) * Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure (2004) * Blinky Bill's White (2005) * Blinky Bill the Movie Blinky Bill the Movie (2015) Played By * Robyn Moore (Orginal Series) * Ryan Kwanten (New Series) Trivia * Ryan Kwanten is the voice of Blinky in this new film and then after the first voice of Kludd in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. * Blinky appears to know how to drive despite his age, which is evident in one episode in season-two ( and the Bird Smugglers) and in three episodes in season-three (Polar Peril, Tiger Taming and Paris Au-Go-Go). Gallery Blinky_Bill_mischievous_koala_Baby_Blinky_.jpg|Baby Blinky Bill. Blinky_Bill_mischievous_koala_Blinky_in_miss_Pym´s_shop_.jpg|Blinky in Miss Pym's shop.|link=Blinky in Miss Pym shop. Blinky Bill Koala.jpg|Koala Blinky Bill. Blinky Bill´s prank.jpg|Blinky´s prank to Miss Magpie.|link=Blinky´s prank to Miss Magpie Blinky Bill and his best friend Nutsy.jpg|Blinky and his girlfriend Nutsy and his future stepsister|link=Blinky and his girlfriend Nutsy Blinky Bill leads dangerous mission.jpg Blinky Bill episode 9.jpg Blinky.jpg|Blinky in Season Three of the original series. Coco_Phill_amd_Blinky_Bill.jpg|Blinky Bill meets Coco Phil. Category:Koalas Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Sons Category:Male Category:Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala characters Category:Blinky Bill's White Christmas characters Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Article stubs Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Kids Category:Blinky Bill's gang members Category:Greenpatchers Category:Marsupials Category:Australian animals Category:Blinky's family Category:Australian Category:Classmates